


there's a door here

by jimjams



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, im embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimjams/pseuds/jimjams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kakashi comes back home from a mission and is too tired to go to his own place</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a door here

**Author's Note:**

> sorry im embarrassed about this as well and i didnt check for spelling and stuff im sorry ims orry.....

It was in the middle of the night when Gai heard something outside his window. A continuous knocking woke him up, he was a heavy sleeper when he wasn’t on missions, so he was left wondering how long Kakashi had been out there before he finally woke up to taps and a low voice saying “Yo Gai wake up, let me in come on…”

Gai sat up lazily and rolled up the curtains and opened the window, “I have a door, try using it for once,” he said, but as Kakashi almost fell through the window onto Gai’s bed he realized it probably wouldn’t have been possible for him to get through the door.

“Kakashi!” he yelled. Too loud. “I’ll take you to the hospital!” he fussed. “Please, it’s just chakra exhaustion…” Kakashi said as he tried to take off his vest, his arms where shaking and Gai helped him get it off the rest of the way, “Thanks,” he sighed, “Sorry for waking you, my place was too far…”

They lived the same distance from the gate, but nice try Kakashi. Gai would take it though, whatever meant that he could spend time with his eternal rival. “You’re getting dirt in my bed, Rival,” he said, displeased. Kakashi chuckled, “I’m sorry… help me?” he tried reaching for his sandals, but everything was too hard. Gai grunted, but he didn’t actually mind helping, even though it was the middle of the night and he had to be up early. He helped him with the sandals, his shirt, the pants he could do himself he decided.

“Can I borrow a shirt to sleep in?” Kakashi said distantly. Gai was already at the wardrobe, this had become standard procedure. He threw him a t-shirt that he failed to catch due to the state of his body, it hit him straight in the face, “Thanks…” he said and Gai laughed loudly, too loud. Kakashi thought he would wake the entire building, but he didn’t say anything, or care even, because this was homely, and this was just Gai, he had been gone for a while, and Gai’s voice was familiar and calming. He put on the shirt with some trouble, and continued to take off his pants with even more trouble.

“You wanna use the shower, Rival?” Gai asked. “Hm…? No thanks,” he replied, “in the morning…”

When Gai turned around he found his rival was already lying down comfortably in the bed. He smiled at the other as he walked over and lay down next to him. There wasn’t that much room in his bed, but it was big enough for the two of them since neither minded the closeness. Even before they were together, this hadn’t really been an issue either; as soon as Kakashi had gotten past the first embarrassment he had found comfort in it. Gai was always there to help. As he climbed under the covers, Kakashi moved in closer. Gai put his arms around him and kissed his forehead gently.

“Was it a tough mission?”

Kakashi sighed as he hid his head in Gai’s neck, S rank missions were never a bed of roses. “It was fine,” he said, “you know this eye just. Sucks the chakra right out of me.”

Gai hummed, he knew. He kissed him again and let his hands wander a bit over Kakashi’s back, under his shirt. Kakashi shivered slightly and Gai chuckled. For a while neither of them said anything, and Gai thought Kakashi had fallen asleep, until he sighed and shifted his position to look Gai in the eyes. “I missed you,” he said. Gai was always surprised when Kakashi thought to utter affectionate words, but his surprised expression quickly softened, “I missed you too,” he said with a smile and kissed his cheek. Kakashi nuzzled his nose against Gai’s, usually he would do that when he was wearing his mask instead of kissing. Now, he wasn’t wearing his mask, so maybe they should just kiss, Gai thought. He went for it. Kakashi’s lips were dry unlike his own. Gai pulled away, “Rival when was the last time you brushed your teeth!” he exclaimed and Kakashi couldn’t help but laugh, “Sorry, you’ll have to live with that for now,” he said and kissed his boyfriend again. Gai laughed into his mouth, he would live with it any day if he had to. They kissed for a while, Gai still rubbing Kakashi’s back lightly, until Kakashi pulled away again, turned his back to Gai and told him to put his arms around him. Gai kissed Kakashi’s neck a couple of times until he heard the other’s breaths become slow and steady, soon after the fell asleep as well.


End file.
